Verdade Aleatória
by KeepOnDreaming
Summary: A potions accident leaves Snape and Ron confined. MM Oneshot Much better than the summary.


Disclaimer -- I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N -- Hello...Hello. yes, I know this isn't a part of either of my stories, but I found it halfway written and decided to role with it. It's pretty long, by my standards, and does in fact contain sex, male on male sex, to be more specific. It most definitely earned it's M rating, so please, don't be offended. I'm not all that happy with this story, but it's not horrid. I hope that you all like and remember to rate and review.

* * *

"Mr. Weasley you will be back in this classroom at seven for detention tonight, please try to be on time for this one. The rest of you hand in your potions and leave." To say Severus Snape was angry would be a gross understatement. One Ronald Weasley, who had somehow weaseled his way into the NEWTS level potion class, had exploded a potion over the two of them. Severus only hoped that he was wrong in assuming what the airborne potion had been. The man shuddered to think of the effects of being under a strong and unpredictable truth serum.

* * *

Unfortunately Snape's dire prediction of the composition of his untimely shower was proven correct during dinner due to a conversation among the members of the Golden Trio.

"It sucks that you have to go to detention with the greasy git, mate," one Harry Potter said to his friend as they ate their meal.

"Yes, it doesn't seem very pleasant, but it is your fault, Ron," Hermionie Granger said, taking a sip out of her goblet.

"Why would I not want to spend more time with the Professor, he's drop dead sexy," Ron said nonchalantly. He didn't realize what he said until Harry's outburst.

"Ron! How could you think like that? He's a professor and a Slytherin to boot!"

"At least I haven't been fucked by Malfoy for the past three years," Ron countered as he continued to eat his dinner.

"How could you even insinuate that Harry would be involved with that little ferret?" Hermionie exclaimed. Ron's face went blank for a second before he was vehemently defending his friend.

"What are you talking about? I would never say that Harry was with Malfoy!"

From the Head Table Severus was watching the scene unfold next to a twinkling Albus Dunmbledore.

"I believe that it is time for you to remove Mr. Weasley, my dear boy, before he reveals any secrets that might prove dangerous."

Severus just glared at the older man before nodding and heading for the Gryffindor table. He arrived to Hermionie and Harry yelling at Ron, who had his hands clamped firmly over his mouth.

"Mr. Weasley if you wish to avoid revealing anymore, _unsavory_ details of you life to your friends then I suggest that you come with me."

Ron looked up at the potions professor before swallowing. "Yes sir," he said getting up. As they were walking out of the Great Hall, Ron could only shrug to his friends as they glared daggers.

* * *

Once the two had entered the potions lab Ron spoke up.

"Sir, what happened out there? One second I'm eating my dinner peacefully and the next Hermionie is accusing me of saying that Harry and Malfoy are together," Ron asked rather pleadingly.

"It seems Mr. Weasley that the potion you managed to exploded this afternoon was not the Healing Drought that we were working on, but Verdade Aleatória. Literally meaning Random Truth. It's a truth serum more powerful than Veritaserum, but the person under the influence will not answer questions truthfully, but randomly spout out truths relating to the conversation they are in, in addition, the person will not remember anything they said while under the potions effects," Snape stopped for a second and smirked, "Which means you did tell Miss Granger that Potter was, how did you put it, 'fucked by Malfoy for the past three years.' Let us hope for your sake that she never realizes that you were under the influence of a potion."

"Oh Merlin, I'm so screwed. Harry's going to kill me."

"Be that as it may, Mr. Weasley, Professor Dumbledore has deemed it best that we both remain away from the rest of the school until the potion wears off, about forty more hours."

"Why would we have to keep away?" Ron asked.

"We both are major players in the war that the Wizarding World is currently embroiled in. If we somehow got into a conversation about the war, or anything having the remotest relevance to the war, we could give away many secrets. So now I have to watch you for the next two days. Luckily, I'm almost immune to the serum, and won't go spouting off nonsense," Snape concluded.

"You mean I get to spend the entire weekend with you?" Ron said excitedly.

"Yes, well most of it," Severus said wearily.

"Maybe I can finally get you to look at me, or at least get to know you better."

"Mr. Weasley what are you babbling about?" Snape asked starting to realize that Ron must be affected the potion at the moment.

"Well, sir, I've had a crush on you since the middle of fourth year. I know I've been awful in class, but I find it so hard to concentrate on the potion when I could be looking at you instead. I've always wanted to run my hands through your hair and down your sides as you claim me as your own."

"Mr. Weasley you would do well to hold your tongue!" Snape exclaimed trying to break Ron free of the potion, and prevent himself from being sucked in as well.

"What! What did I say, sir?" Ron said worriedly, trying to remember the conversation as best he could.

"Apparently, you've had a 'crush' on me since the middle of your fourth year, me wish for me to 'claim you as my own,'" Snape said smirking.

"Did I really say that?"

"I'm afraid so, but as it's getting late, we can discuss this later. I will show you to your _temporary_ room now." Severus stood, starting to walk down through a door at the back of the lab. Ron scrambled to follow, his face as red as his hair.

"The door over there will be your room for the next few days, there is a wardrobe inside that should accommodate your needs. The next door is the bathroom, there is only one in this suite, so be sure to knock. The last door is my room, I would prefer if you would keep out, but if you feel the need to disturb me, knock. We are currently in the sitting room. There isn't much else to say except goodnight Mr. Weasley, I will see you in the morning."

With that Severus swept into his room leaving Ron to wander blindly to his own room.

Ron fell onto the bed, burying his face in the pillow.

_Why did this have to happen to me. Everyone else thinks that Snape is a horrible greasy git and would probably sit in this room as much as possible, but no, I have to find the snarky bastard attractive. I would even go so far as to say that I love him, but he'll never look at me. I don't even know if he's gay! Even if he was, why would he want to be with a worthless teenager like me. Stupid potions, stupid hormones, stupid life! I'll just try to drown myself in the shower._

He gets up and looks through the wardrobe for a pair of pajamas. He eventually finds a pair of blood red silk bottoms and heads to the bathroom.

_**Meanwhile… **_

Severus didn't spend a very long time in his room. He grabbed his own pajamas, black silk, and went into the bathroom. He quickly drew a bath and once he was submerged in the warm water he let his thoughts overtake him.

_So, Ronald Weasley likes me. I feel like one of my students, but it's not like I can't appreciate someone like him. I've watched him and his brothers grow up and it's easy to see how underappreciated at home he is. Perhaps if they realized his qualities at home he wouldn't be so dependent upon the Golden Boy. The boy is brave, cunning, and loyal. Not to mention gorgeous. It's getting hard to watch him in class, not without grabbing him and ravishing his mouth. And now I find out that he's had a 'crush' on me for years. It's just wishful thinking though, how could anyone like an old Death Eater potions master. _

Severus sighed once before relaxing further into the bath.

Ron opened the door without thinking and locked it before looking up. By this time Severus had sat up in the bath and had his wand pointed at the intruder.

"I thought that I told you to knock!" Severus exclaimed slowly lowering his wand.

"It-it's late. I didn't think that you would be in here," Ron said nervously, trying to keep his eyes from wondering down his professor's chest.

"Well obviously I am. I suggest you get out now!" Severus practically growled.

"Yes sir," Ron said quickly as he grabbed his wand again and muttered the unlocking spell, or at least he thought he did. Ron tried again, and again the door failed to unlock. After the third try Ron turned around when he heard Severus groan.

"I have an automatic locking system on all of my doors. It must have activated when you came in. It seems, "Mr. Weasley, that we will be spending the next twenty-four hours, not only together, but in this room.

"But sir, you're, umm, well, you're not exactly wearing anything at the moment," Ron squeaked out as his ears turned as red as his hair.

Severus look down at himself and realized that he was, in fact, not only nude, but still in the bath as well. He was thanked Merlin when he remembered that he had brought some pajama bottoms into the room.

"It seems as if you are right for once in your life, Mr. Weasley. Lucky for the both of us, I do have something to wear. If you would be so kind as to turn around I will be able to get out of the water."

Ron blushed even brighter as he quickly nodded and turned. He was slightly disappointed when Snape had said that he had clothes, but Ron knew it was for the best. When he turned around his mouth dropped in surprise. There in front of him was a dripping wet Severus Snape clothed only in low slung black silk bottoms. The teen continued to stare at the pale, yet well muscled chest before he was ripped from his daze by a low chuckling.

"Do you like what you see, Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked as he continued to dry himself off.

"Ron, sir. My name is Ron, and if we're going to be stuck in a room together, you should call me by it," the young redhead said as he looked around the room for the first time.

The bathroom was huge, not quite as big as the prefects bathroom, but close. Everything was done in black marbles, but was, surprisingly, not slippery. The tub that Snape had just gotten out of could have been a pool. There was a shower stall at the other end of the large room, and one wall was lined with a counter and a large sink in the middle. On the same wall as the shower was another stall that Ron could only assume held the toilet. Underneath the counter top he saw cabinets made of a dark mahogany, with silver hardware.

"If you insist, Ron. I suppose that you my call me Severus while we are confined in here," Snape said, breaking Ron out of his observations.

"Th-Thank you sir, I mean Severus," Ron said as his cheeks turned as red as his hair.

Severus just looked at the teen for a bit before he went to one of the cabinets under the sink. Once it was opened and the potions master had rummaged around, he pulled out what looked to be a muggle camping cot. Severus set it up and, taking his wand off the counter where I rested,, enlarged the makeshift bed so that two people could fit. The man then turned to the slightly trembling teen.

"I fear that if either of us wish to be comfortable, we are going to have to share this," Snape said, pointing to the now enlarged cot that had somehow gained a set of blankets.

Ron looked at what was going to be his bed, and blushed darker, if that was even possible at this point.

"Don't you think it's a bit small for the two of us?" Ron asked wishing both possible answers were true.

"It may well be, but I cannot make it any larger for fear of a collapse. I'm sure it is quite late, so I'm going to try and sleep now. If you wish to shower or such, be my guest. I assure you, I won't peek."

_'Too much…'_ Severus thought as he got under the blankets.

Ron stared at the man for a little while longer before taking his advice and head to where the shower stall was. He quickly undressed and paused before going into the stall, making sure that Snape wasn't peaking, or maybe checking if he was. The redhead was met with a lump on the cot and turned around oddly disappointed. He got into the shower, and noticing a slight problem that had developed made the water as cold as possible.

Snape, who was not actually asleep. Noticed the lack of steam from the stall and smirked as he watched the teen through the foggy glass. Severus also noticed that the boy had forgotten a towel and smirked hoping it would play out the way he secretly wanted it to.

Ron finished washing himself and turned off the water, he went to reach for his towel when he realized that he hadn't gotten one. He stood there shivering slightly as he thought about his options. He could put on his pajamas soaking wet and be highly uncomfortable, he could walk naked over the where he thought the towels for and rummage around until he found one, or he could suck it up and ask Severus to bring him one. He continued to shiver before he finally decided to go with door number three.

"Severus," the redhead called quietly. "Severus, are you awake," he said a little louder.

Severus smirked before making a show of yawning and stretching. "Yes, thanks to you. What do you want?"

"Umm….I forgot a towel."

"And?"

"Could you…umm…get me one, please?"

Severus sighed dramatically before answering. "I suppose that I could."

Severus went to the cabinets and pulled out a black towel. He went to the shower stall before saying, "Here you are."

Ron, without thinking, flung open the shower door. Giving Severus a full view of what Ron hid under his ill fitting robes.

"Thank you!" the teen said happily before gabbing the towel and drying off, all without closing the door.

Severus took this moment to fully examine what a fine young man Ron had become. The boys freckles were not limited to his face, in fact they seemed to be all over. The boy was very muscular and had very little hair on his body, well except for a thatch of red curls that surrounded a fairly impressive penis.

While Severus was musing, the teen had managed to dry off and put on his pajamas. When he was finished, he noticed his professor staring at him and blood rushed to his face, and somewhere else.

"Severus, er, thank you?" the redhead said hoping the man would respond.

Snape snapped his head up sharply at the sound and found himself looking into bright blue eyes that were laced with desire, lust, and something else. He cleared his throat before his mind wondered into more dangerous territory than it was already in. he didn't need to say something that he would regret latter

"Yes, your welcome," Snape said before turning and making his way back to the cot.

Ron stood there a moment longer before following the man he was going to have to sleep next to tonight.

"I just wish we were doing more than sleeping," Ron said wistfully.

Severus turned sharply at the words. "What was that?"

"What was what? I didn't say anything."

"You are aware that you just said that out loud, aren't you?"

"Severus, I don't remember saying anything," Ron said very confused before he realized something. "Could I have said something under the influence of the potion?"

"It's possible," Severus said, hoping beyond hope that it was true.

"We weren't talking though."

"Verdade Aleatória has been known to cause a person to broadcast their thoughts."

"What exactly did I say?" Ron asked, knowing exactly what he had been thinking.

Severus stepped very close to the teen and bent down a bit before whispering the answer into Ron's ear. "You wished we could do more than just sleep in the same bed."

Ron looked into the professors eyes, both frightened and exited at the same time. "Did I really?" At Severus' nod he continued. "Well then, what do you say, Severus?"

The professor's breath hitched before he cupped the teen's face and pushed their lips together. Ron gasped at the feeling of his professor's warm mouth on his, and Severus took advantage of this by thrusting his tongue into the other's mouth. Ron moaned and tangled his hands into the taller man's hair, while Severus hands became entwined in the red mane of his soon to be lover.

The two remained attached at the lips while they clumsily made their way back to the cot. Severus had somehow managed to turn them around so that it was Ron's knees that hit the bed. Ron however didn't mind and broke the kiss so he could slide up the bed. Severus looked down at the teen who was sprawled on the bed with kiss swollen lips, beckoning him to come and finish what he started, and who was Severus to resist.

"Oh, I've wanted this for far too long," the older man groaned out as he laid between Ron's legs, nuzzling the redhead's neck.

"Join the club, we have t-shirts," Ron managed to bite back before he dragged Severus up for another kiss.

Severus broke the contact before smirking. "I'd rather see you naked," was all he said before pulling down the teen's pajamas.

Once Ron had realized what had happened, he found it a bit unfair that Severus seemed to be over dressed. So, as the brunette continued to lick and nip his chest, Ron managed to pull those pajamas away as well.

The two groaned in unison when heated flesh met heated flesh, grinding against each other in an attempt to get more friction. Severus kissed Ron again before moving his mouth down, kissing, licking, and nipping Ron's neck and collar bone. When Severus reached his lover's nipples he swirled his tongue around one before biting down harshly, causing Ron to cry out in a combination of pain and pleasure. Severus smirked before laving the other one with the same attention. When Severus was sure Ron was about to explode from pleasure, he started his journey southward again, paying the same attention to the teen's stomach as he did his neck. When the brunette reached Ron's navel he practically fucked it with his tongue.

All this while Ron did not sit idly by, the sounds of pleasure coming out of his mouth where enough to drive Severus crazy. The Gryffindor's hand ran up and down the back of his teacher, spending ample amount of time in the man's hair, discovering that it was far from greasy, in fact silky would be the truth.

Severus had finally reached his goal, and with no hesitation, took Ron to the root. The redhead in turn let out a scream and arched his back as far as physically possible. Severus chucked at this sending euphoric vibrations down Ron's shaft. While his mouth was full, Severus summoned a bottle of lube from one of the many cabinets, and coating his finger with the oil, preceded to prepare Ron. Needless to say, Ron was a virgin in this area, and Severus almost came when he felt the tight heat around his index finger. Ron hardly noticed the slight pain from all the pleasure he was receiving from Severus' mouth. Severus continued to stretch the teen, and when he inserted a third finger, he brushed against the redhead's prostate. That combined with the wet heat from Severus' mouth caused Ron to explode. He was able to come down from his orgasmic high long enough to see his potions professor licking his cock clean of his own cum. Needless to say, Ron was already starting to get aroused, again.

Severus moved back up his freckled lover and pressed their lips together in a frenzied kiss. While Ron was distracted with his tongue, the professor lube up his cock and placed it at his student's entrance. He pushed in slowly, so not to harm his young charge. Ron groaned at the slight burn, but tried to relax all the same. Eventually Severus was completely sheathed by Ron's tight heat. It was taking all of the older man's self control not to pull out and thrust back into the willing redhead. Ron was trying to adjust to the new feeling, and when he felt that Severus should start to move, he clenched on the cock inside of him. Severus groaned n response before pulling almost all the way out, and slammed back in again. Ron arched his back and thus started the dance of love. Severus continued to pump into his lover, slowly at first, and then faster and more erratic. Ron arched to meet every thrust, and when he felt he was getting close, grabbed his own erection. Severus batted the boy's hand away and started pumping with his thrusts. Severus had been hitting Ron's prostate continuously, and with one final thrust the redhead exploded, with Severus following moments after.

Severus collapsed onto Ron's chest and the two lay panting in orgasmic bliss. Severus recovered enough to remove himself from Ron, who groaned at the loss. The two readjusted themselves so that they were both under the covers and Ron lay on his professor's chest.

"Hmmm, I think I like whatever potion that was," Ron said sleepily as he snuggled into Severus' chest.

"Yes, I suppose it has it's benefits."


End file.
